Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 2
The fight was a welterweight number-one contender matchup. Thiago Alves came in overweight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Alves landed an inside leg kick. Fitch replied with one. Four thirty-five. Alves blocked a high kick. Fitch landed a body shot. Alves stuffed a double, nope Fitch had the standing back and slammed Alves with four fifteen. He had the back with no hooks. Four minutes. Fitch got one hook. Alves stood and escaped the hook. Fitch had the standing back and kneed the legs three times after three thirty. Fitch dragged Alves back down with a double. Three fifteen. Alves was struggling to stand. He did, but Fitch had the standing bck. Fitch put him back down with a body lock to side control with three minutes. Fitch landed three very short elbows. Two thirty-five as Alves scrambled. He ended up on top in guard. Fitch had the butterflies. Alves passed to half-guard nicely. Two fifteen. 'Punish him!' Two minutes. Fitch regained guard. Fitch landed a right from the bottom. Alves stood and backed off and let Fitch up. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Fitch landed two good knees in the plum and broke. One minute left. Alves grazed with a nice right hand. Fitch landed a nice left hook to the body and an uppercut there too. Alves landed an inside leg kick. Alves stuffed a double with thirty-five and they broke. They clinched, Alves kneed the body. Fifteen. Fitch got another double. He had the back with no hooks. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Alves replied. Alves landed a jab. Alves missed an uppercut. Fitch got a single to guard with four thirty. Fitch defended a guillotine. It looked tight though. No, Fitch was out with four fifteen. Fitch landed a body shot. Alves got up to one knee. Four minutes. Fitch hugged the legs. He sucked the legs out. Three thirty-five left. Alves kicked him off and stood. Fitch dragged him back down to half-guard. Three fifteen. Alves regained guard. Three minutes. Alves got to one knee again. Fitch kneed the back of the leg twice. Alves stood, Fitch had the standing back. Fitch dumped him back down and had a hook. He turned to half-guard with two thirty. Two fifteen. Alves had the butterflies. Two minutes. Alves turtled up and Fitch worked for a standing guillotine. Alves was on one knee defending. He stood and defended the guillotine to the clinch. Fitch got a single. One thirty-five left. Alves turtled Fitch up as Fitch hugged the leg. Fitch stood trying for another single. One fifteen. Fitch had the standing back and dragged Alves down to half-guard. Boos came. One minute. Fitch had the back without hooks as the boos continued. Alves turned and turtled Fitch up. Thirty-five as he backed off and let Fitch up. Alves landed an inside leg kick and missed a Superman punch and an uppercut. He blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Fitch blocked a switch kick. They clinched. The second round ended. The third round began. Alves landed a right hand. Fitch landed a leg kick. Alves landed an inside leg kick. He missed a Superman punch. Four thirty-five. Alves landed another inside kick. Alves landed a pair of jabs. Four fifteen. Alves landed a jab. An inside kick. Four minutes. Fitch blocked a high kick. They clinched. Alves stuffed a double. Fitch kept working for a single. Alves stuffed it. He stuffed another double to the clinch with three thirty-five. They broke. Alves landed an inside leg kick. 'Keep that head moving, hands are up!' Fitch got the standing back with three fifteen. The crowd booed. Alves worked for a kimura. Three minutes. Fitch dragged Alves down and had both hooks. Two thirty-five. Fitch had a body triangle as he mounted. Two fifteen. He had the back with it with two minutes. One thirty-five. Fitch turned back to mount working for an arm triangle. One minute as he had the back again. One minute. Alves turned SOMEHOW into guard but the body triangle was still in. Thirty-five. Fitch lost it to guard. Fifteen left. Alves turtled Fitch up stuffing a double. They stood and broke. The third round ended and they hugged. Fitch had the unanimous decision.